The Dream
by horsez2
Summary: Erza is lonely and has a panic attack. The cause of her loneliness returns after a year, but they'll talk about that later.


The Dream

Erza sat up in her bed with a sigh and glanced over at the soft red glow of her lock. IT read 0245. Her day had been at 0630 the previous morning and she still wasn't able to sleep. She had been laying in bed for hours. The space around her just felt too big and too empty despite the fact that her blanket was wrapped tightly around her and that between her and her stuffed animals, there was hardly any space left in her twin sized bed. It had been months since she shared the small bed with anyone, a year since she shared it with someone she loved, and more years than she can remember since she shared it with a romantic love. It felt so goddamned empty because she felt so small and so alone.

She wanted to cry, to just let it all out, but she couldn't. It was like she didn't know how to anymore. That's false. She cried at movies and sad commercials, but when it came to her own emotions, nothing. Her breathing became shallow and quick. She was drowning. Erza sat up quickly throwing the blankets off of her and pulling her shirt way from her neck. It wasn't enough. She stood up and peeled her shirt off, leaving her in only her underwear. She was still hyperventilating and her vision was fading. It brought her to her knees as the room started to move. 'I have to get this under control.' She thought and began to slow her breathing. It took a few minutes for her to calm down, but she did.

"Goddamnit." She said to the empty space around her. 'Why the hell am I so emotional inadequate.' She thought to herself before slamming her fist into the floor. 'Well I guess sleeping is out of the question tonight.' So, she got up, put on a loose tank top, wrapped a blanket around herself, and made her way toward the guild.

Magnolia was asleep. The only sign of its existence was the glow of the street lacrimas. Erza made it to the guild in a short 10 minutes. The guild hall windows glowed softly. She had made it a rule to always keep one lacrima on just in case someone came home at night. She quietly pushed the large guild doors open just enough for her to slide in and let them close with a soft thud. She hoped that someone would be here, it was hardly ever completely empty. There was always someone who fell asleep on the couch, at the bar, or was looking at jobs for the next day, but the guild was empty and silent. She headed for the fire place, grabbing a throw pillow of the nearby couch and tossing it to the floor by the fireplace. She carefully lit the wood inside with a lacrima Natsu had made for her before laying down on the floor beside it. She watched the flames dance until her eyes became too heavy. Then she watched the light change through her eyelids until she fell into a twilight state.

Near 0600, Jellal walked into the guild. As he lanced around, he saw Erza's bright red hair. It looked like it was glowing, as it reflected the light of the fireplace. He removed his hood to reveal a soft smile on his face. He gingerly walked over to her and bent down to carefully smooth her stray pieces of hair back into place. Erza woke up, grabbed the wrist of whoever was touching her, requipping a sword into her free hand, rolled over to face the intruder, and pointed her sword to their chest. Jellal was startled and he had fear in his eyes, but he didn't move and his voice was soft when he spoke.

"Hello Erza."

"Jellal…" Erza asked as if she wasn't quite sure if she was dreaming or awake. "What are you doing here?" Her grip on his wrist tightened demanding an answer.

"I just came to talk to you," Jellal replied cooly.

"Oh," she responded, embarrassed. Erza let go of his wrist and laid her sword to rest on the space between her body and the fireplace.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor of the guild? Did Natsu burn down your house again?" Jellal asked playfully with a small smile on his face.

"Not.." Erza broke into a large yawn. She was exhausted and her eyes felt heavier now. "Yet. And I wouldn't exactly call it sleep."

Jellal chuckled. "I'm sorry I woke you. I'll let you sleep."

"You woke me up to talk to me for 45 seconds?" Erza said sarcastically.

"I'll still be here when you wake up." Jellal conceded.

This earned a questioning look from Erza. She wasn't sure if she could handle waking up to him gone again.

"If you want, I'll stay right here so you'll know if I leave." Jellal offered and Erza nodded to him. His body softened as he took off his cloak and laid down beside her. He left a small space between their bodies. He laid his cloak over himself as a blanket.

"Here." Erza said handing him her pillow.

"I can grab one off the couch."

"You won't."

"We could share." Jellal offered as a cautious compromise. This earned him a set of rolling eyes, but Erza conceded. She slid until their sides were pressed together. Jellal repositioned the pillow so they both would have enough room to lay their head down onto it.

"Go to sleep," Jellal said in a sweet whisper.

"I will if you shut up," Erza sassed back and fell asleep shortly after.

Jellal followed a few minutes after and they slept in peace until Natsu burst the guild door open a few hour later.


End file.
